


Perfect (Oikawa x Plain! Reader)

by MrsTanaka



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, I'm a loser, Soulmateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which you share a talent or talents with your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect (Oikawa x Plain! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (Genderless Plain! Reader)  
> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: mrstanaka.tumblr.com/

Gym.

You didn’t hate gym class; however, with that said you really, really wish you had skipped today.

The sound of several squealing girls all around you was seriously beginning to give you a headache and you were contemplating smacking the man who caused this scene. Oikawa Tooru. He was the known pretty boy of the school. He excelled in athletics (namely Volleyball), his grades were slightly above average, and his looks could turn straight men gay in a heartbeat. The girls in your school loved him to bits…you on the other hand just wished you didn’t have to share a class with him.

“Oikawa-san, you haven’t found your soulmate yet have you?” one of the girls asked and you tried your best to tune them out, you really did, but with them being in line right behind you it was rather impossible.

“Ah, no, not yet, but you know the chances of that are rather slim besides I’m happy with the way things are right now,” he replied simply smiling toward the two girls that stood near him. You could tell that several other girls in the class wished they were closer in line to him, but they didn’t dare leave their spot when the temperamental coach was so close by.

“What kind of talents do you get from your soulmate?” one of the girls asked and if it was possible to roll your eyes into the back of your head you would have. That question had just sounded desperate like the girl might as well have just told him ‘Hey, my talents are such and such and I really hope you share them with me because I want you to myself.’

“Hm…well, I’m really good at some video games that I’ve never played before. Oh! And there was this one time my friend taught me the basics of Shogi and I beat him on the first try despite him playing in tournaments all the time,” Oikawa explain before giving an apologetic smile to the girls who only sighed in defeat. It was clear they knew nothing about Shogi; however, you on the other hand played Shogi on a daily basis since your father was a former professional.

There was just no way Oikawa Tooru, of all the people in this world, was your soulmate, right?

“(Y/N)! You’re up next!” the coach called out to you and you forced your attention away from the conversation of those behind you just as the coach threw you a rather colorful Volleyball.

This was another reason why you wanted to skip class today because today was the start of your classes “Volleyball week” (last week you all played Basketball). The girls were more annoying than ever in your class since most of them loved watching Oikawa play, but really you were positive they would have loved anything that involved Oikawa.

“It’s alright if you don’t make it over the net (Y/N) I just want to see if you remember any of the serves you learned last year,” the coach spoke up simply and you mentally groaned…you had never touched a Volleyball in your life. In middle school you were told to choose what sports you wanted to play rather than dedicating a whole week or so to each individual sport and you had always chose to play Soccer. And then last year, your first year in high school, you had missed the whole week your class had played Volleyball since you were practicing for a Shogi tournament and had permission to skip gym for the week. It was unknown to most of the students in the school, but the Shogi club actually made it to nationals almost every year.

You didn’t have the nerve to tell your coach that you had never touched a Volleyball before so instead you began walking forward toward the white line intent on doing the underhanded serve the girl before you had done. Your body had other plans for you though and you soon found yourself several feet away from the court bouncing the ball a few times as if you had done this a thousand times. Of course, you were mentally panicking, but your body definitely seemed to know what it was doing, it was as if every muscle and bone in your body was screaming at you to just let it do its thing.

You soon stopped bouncing the ball and closed your eyes before taking a deep breath and then tossed it high into the air. Your eyes shined brightly as you watched the ball for a second before running forward a few steps.

 _‘Oh…that toss was nice…’_ you thought to yourself unsure of how exactly you knew that it was a nice toss, but going with it none the less. Was your Soulmate perhaps a good Volleyball player?

Oikawa was randomly good at Shogi.

You were randomly good at Volleyball.

The pieces were slowly beginning to come together in your mind.

Your body jumped into the air on its own accord and at this point you weren’t even trying to fight it all you could focus on was the fact that you wanted to smack this ball as hard as you could. Your body curved slightly and the feeling of the ball making contact with your hand was rather painful. The sound it made was also loud, but not nearly as loud as it was when it smacked into the gym floor on the other side of the court. You landed on your feet seconds later and could only stare in wonder at the spot the Volleyball had hit. The class was silent for a long while everyone too stunned to speak. It was broken by one of the girls that had been speaking to Oikawa earlier.

“Oikawa…wasn’t that just like your serve?” the girl asked and your eyes shot open wider than you had thought was possible.

Crap, no, this couldn’t be real, right?

Oikawa Tooru, the schools (and quite possibly the cities) most popular student was your soulmate.

You, who only ever excelled at Video games and Shogi and was the schools resident wallflower had somehow found yourself under the envious stares of all your female classmates.

You were running out of the gym before you even knew what your body was doing. You couldn’t stick around in that environment anymore. The stares of your classmates and the possibility of having found your soulmate were weighing too heavily on your chest and the only thing you could think of was how you just had to escape that setting. You were barely aware of someone chasing after you until you felt someone’s arms wrap around your waist.

Your heart was hammering in your chest and you wanted to do nothing more than escape this persons arms, but the gentle sound of his voice had you breaking down in tears instead of trying to fight him off.

“You’re it, right? You’re my soulmate?” Oikawa asked quietly as his arms tightened slightly around your waist. You could feel his chest at your backside and despite the grip he had on your waist you could feel the tenderness behind it as if he was handling something made of glass. You could only softly nod your head in agreement unable to find your voice right now.

“I’m so happy I was able to find you,” he stated simply, but his words only brought more tears to your eyes. How could he be happy with someone as plain as yourself?

“Really? But, you’re…and I’m…” you said trying to somehow explain to this man that he was so far out of your league that he should be disappointed with having you as a soulmate. He was like the sun, bright, far away, warm, beautiful, and you were nothing more than a person who could never hope to reach up to it.

“Shh…you’re perfect.”


End file.
